


从良 52

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 52

52-1

周深挂了电话背对着镜子在桌上坐了一会儿，王晰能看见周深抬手，应是抹眼睛的动作，又有两声抽鼻子的响，再接着一声长喘周深便从桌上下来坐进椅子里，想来是平复了心绪，戴好眼镜仔细的看手里好厚一摞文件。

王晰是在镜子那头跪直了身子，枯木一般恒久的伫着，这门是没锁的而且不隔音，只要王晰想，他下一秒就可以亲吻到他日夜思念的柔软，可是他不敢，也不能，更不该让周深知道自己在这。

他知道周深一定会奋不顾身的来拥抱他，可那又如何呢，再见无非是下一次分别。

王晰很清楚自己的处境，阿云嘎没把他送到世界的角落，而是扔到了周家老宅，是王晰曾来过却不曾逛过，是远远见那气派祠堂却不敢窥视的地方，但这也是周深的家。

这时他不得要叹一句，阿云嘎当真是懂他，哪怕是周深为他推开这扇门，王晰又有什么脸面用自己赤裸糟污的身子站在着。

他的前端仍泌着淫靡的味道，刮蹭在玻璃门上留下令人羞耻的印迹。

王晰此刻也不顾什么畅快，只放任欲望在血脉里缠斗撕咬，如同千万只虫用他们数以倍计的小脚踩过神经，是除了填满以外，无法缓解的酥麻瘙痒。

可他情愿被药性煎熬折磨，也不愿在周深面前做这种自亵的事，尽管无人看见。

阿云嘎对王晰与周深这段不清不楚不明不白的感情，其实一直抱着半信不信的看法，这两人他都认识太久，熟知十二分的劣性，当年周深对余笛的那场追逐不可谓不热烈，最后还不是睡饱了拍拍屁股走人。

而王晰。

阿云嘎此刻正坐在酒店房间里，神情复杂的看着手机上的监控，从王晰泰然的喝下那碗粥之后，阿云嘎的脸色就同积了三天的雨云，乌愁相聚可就是掉不下雨点。

他看得见王晰眯着眼套弄自己，也听得清那有意纵声的喘息。

阿云嘎只觉得这画面太熟悉，他清楚的记得那是他与这人的第二场真操实干的性事，为的是胸口上被穿刺的痕迹。

阿云嘎无技巧的横征暴敛没能把王晰干射，事后他的脸面有些臊不住，说要帮忙却被王晰掸开手，甚至被像驱赶小狗一样说了声去。

王晰就在阿云嘎面前坦然的敞开腿，股间还遗留着精白，他斜靠在床头一手夹着烟，一手自下而上的撸弄自己，他细白的手指被性器衬的格外好看，情红自然的散开，连呵出的喘息都比其他任何时候动听，仿佛他本应如此。

当时只要王晰一个不算荡漾的眼神就可让阿云嘎忘情，再接一声轻轻的呢喃，便叫他三魂七魄如何都凑不出个囫囵，身上的肉硬着软着无非都是为了博人一笑罢了。

而今再见这样场面，他无论是生理还是心理都一丝欲望提不起了，梗在喉头的只有涨腹的恶心。

阿云嘎与周深在讲电话，没能听见王晰那两句低喃。

他把周深从北京招回来是公事也是私心，要把这边的朋友介绍给周深熟识，却也是铁了心的要印证什么，阿云嘎说不清楚王晰是拿捏他的多，还是真情实感的多，总之都是不令人意满的情感关系，他不想周深也步自己后尘。

可他见王晰霎时间像是被电流击中的停滞，仿佛在此刻被周深的声音上了十万枷锁，恒久才敢挪动窥视，而这一看，就是再也挪不开的眼，神魂在瞬间被禁锢，以虔诚无比的姿态匍伏。

阿云嘎心中顿时沉了块闷石，惊诧恍惚的心神都跟着动荡，这一刻的王晰令他陌生，因为他太明白这样的执着是从何而来，所以他并不相信这是会出现在王晰身上的感情。

是爱而不得，看不得，求不得，怨不得。

郑云龙在病中浅眠时阿云嘎也用这样的目光看他，只敢看，不敢伸手，是不遂人愿的天命将他们阻隔，分明已经是爱侣，可他的爱人就睡在眼前却怎么都摸不到。

于此他只能长长久久的看着，翻来覆去的描摹那张熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸，亲吻过万万次的唇，阿云嘎嘴笨，还没来得及学会许多令人羞赧的情话。

郑云龙与阿云嘎是爱。

王晰与周深也是爱。

只不过一个隔天命，一个隔人事，谁也不能落得畅快。

笃笃的敲门声。

“进——余叔儿？”

“我还以为你在北京呢。”周深放下手中的文件往椅背上一靠，转了半个身子同余笛打招呼。

“我上上周回来的。”余笛带进一碗文蛤豆腐汤来，是从门口正要敲门的妈子手里接过，夏日里吃些这样清爽的鲜味儿，去火利湿又健脾胃。

蛤肉饱满，一口咬下去在齿间爆开丰沛的汁水，嫩豆腐并未经过长久的炖煮，在这清淡的汤里却不素，和着海货推开爽滑的口感。

吃食是好味，可周深接过来尝了三匙也就够了，余笛坐在他手边将这幅恹恹的情绪都装在眼里，他不问缘由，只轻轻拍了一下周深的手背说，

“再吃两口。”

周深瘪着嘴又端起碗来吃了口豆腐喝了勺汤，当真是一口不多。

“明儿去大同？”余笛顺手给周深抽来纸巾，除却指尖碰上递了股热再没什么亲呢的动作。

可就是这种自然流露的协调成为了刺进王晰脊骨缝里的钢针，溜着皮肉再狠狠扎进去，手法狠辣，不偏不倚的正中靶心。

王晰已在镜后跪了许久，久到暧昧的药劲儿都随着汗散了，他从周深进来时就没挪过动作，膝上早没了知觉，此刻仅有眼睛是方便动的。

他就目不转睛的看着周深从余笛手里接过细白的巾，擦嘴之后又递还回去，经余笛的手被扔弃，两人甚至连呼吸都是同频的。

“去给嘎子哥送公章，再吃个饭。”周深回余笛前话，又继续翻着方才没看完的资料。

“我送你。”

周深啊了一声偏过头去，撞上余笛那双温着暖光的眼，他浅咳了一声避开视线说自己可以开车去。

余笛再没看他，只是把周深吃剩的羹搁到一旁，又将他看得散落的文件理了理，他语速有些缓，可说出的每一个字都无法被反驳。

“不然我也是要去见见朋友，怎么深深还要与我分着车坐？”

阿云嘎认识的那些人，晋中有头有脸的人物，余笛自然也是认识的。

周深应了声，他自然知道余笛是要去给他抬份儿，也不好再说些什么，只闷回头继续把手上的项目核对清楚。这是周深第一个独立决策的大项目，阿云嘎给了他绝对的机动性，但周深实在不敢马虎，务必要再亲手详尽的核对。

期间周深打了几通电话，又勾勾画画些字符，余笛也不扰他，只在一边坐着顾自己的事儿。

月过偏窗，周深揉着眼睛打了个哈欠，回手在外套里摸着眼药水，困的睫毛都快粘在一起，嗓子被雾盖了层含糊的稠，他问余笛，

“叔儿，你还不回？”

周深自己滴不上眼药水，苦味画了满脸却落不了半滴进眼睛，余笛浅声笑了下，起身来把周深脸上似泪的水痕擦净，轻抬了他的下颌摆到舒适的位置。

余笛的手上总带着淡淡的实验室味道，很冷却很干净，他极温柔的捏起周深眼皮，见着密布的血丝心里跟着揪了一下，他说，

“给你送回去了我再走。”

周深两只眼睛都被润着，舒服极的险些要呵出些软嗓，却下意识的收敛，把泛着娇气的音强扭成句，

“我且一会儿呢。”他抬了一只眼看时间。

“这晚了，你去我那睡吧，明儿还有事就别折腾了。”他这样说完，又极快的跟上下一句话，

“我在嘎子这对付一宿。”

周深也不知是想惬一会儿还是不敢睁眼，总之是没有再看余笛，无声的时间彷佛在极快的流失，但其实不过一个喘息而已，余笛揉了把周深的额发，说，

“不住了，明儿上午来接你。“

“你走路小心些，别磕绊了脚。”

周深只说好，要站起身来送人，却被余笛摁下了肩膀，叫他早做完早回去，省着点儿眼睛。

余笛的脚步声渐远，周深也歇够了眼睛，其实他手里的东西已经看完了，只是不知道该如何同余笛一道出去，这时间太晚，不留人说不过去，他自是不能再和余笛住一个屋檐，所以说在阿云嘎这院里对付一宿也是发自真心，不过睡不踏实而已，反正王晰不在之后他也没睡上过安稳觉。

周深把手上的文件翻到最后，方方正正的落上了三个印又签了字，谨慎的装进档案袋里搁在一旁才长长呼出口气。

有些像小兽的低喘，呼噜呼噜的声音从胸腔里发出。

周深跟被抽了魂儿一样一头趴在桌上，水雾极快的漫上嗓子来，他抽响了鼻子，低喃了一声，

“晰哥……”

“晰哥。”

“我好累啊。”

“你要在就好了晰哥。”

“我想吃……我……”

周深坐直了身子面对虚空，濛濛的眼已经将视物换做光斑，他也不去擦湿了满脸的水渍，只是静静的哭。

“我……”

“我好想你。”

“啊——”

宣泄性的骤雨洒了一室，周深也确实是累极了，他的精神太过紧绷，每一根弦都被扯成发微般脆细。

自那日之后他再没见过王晰，不是他不找，是他把自己能动的人脉关系都翻个遍，也查不到分毫，好大的活人就能如此凭空蒸发。

周深别无他法，只能是将自己没一刻停歇的投入到工作中去，新仇旧账终于实在一个绷不住的节点排山而来，他是接了开发区的项目才知道之前那些不过小儿家家的玩闹，复杂性是在做乘法的增长，周深恨不得去趟少林寺通一通任督二脉。

不过饶是暴雨洪流再猛，周深晃了晃脚也是稳住了，事皆开头难，他经手一遍之后独立做二套的时就没有一开始的兵荒马乱了，虽是累，但成就感与欣喜更重，只要他每多一份底气，他就会离王晰更近一些。

周深对着虚空嚷够了，自己拿纸揩干净脸，醒了半刻神，起身把手头的东西归置了，捞着西装外套一边揉眼睛一边往外走。

许是力气太大，折了一根睫毛在眼里，他驻足在镜前，好一会儿才把惹乱祸首弄出来。

周深在浅声哽咽的时候王晰就已经把下唇咬烂，他靠吞咽血的味道来压抑自己的哽咽。

深深。

我也好想你。

王晰的十根手指头已经曲成怪异的形状抠在玻璃上，血液都从尖端被遣散，渐渐的由黄白转灰，他的心也跟着失血灰败。

王晰意识到自己什么都做不了，他帮不上周深分毫，是人脉是能力他都没有，就只能在这样的屋里赤裸着身体对着外面落泪。

甚至就连哭都不可以有声音。

周深的眼离他或是只有半指的距离，是他们曾经最恰当的接吻前的注视，可王晰现在会因于周深的突然靠近而惊惧，哪怕那双乌溜的眼中只映着周深自己的脸。

他如惊鸟，却也同扑蛾。

他是心有不甘的把指头缓缓挪到周深脸上，隔着面玻璃镜一丝温度也无，但他却好像是摸到了柔软，把心尖儿烫得颤抖。

再多留一刻吧。

深深。

你再让我看看你。

门声落后，室内再无声响了。

王晰脱力的仰倒下去，骨肉撞在镜面上发出一声钝响，随即是一声撕心的低吼。

他股间还留有被遗忘的工具，一瞬间被强力开垦的满胀感又回到了王晰的脑中，将他唇上的血色夺走，连同所有感官一起加倍来体会这痛。

他穴里早没水了，硅胶被风干的粘汁涩住，本就是进退维谷的情状，方才后仰时几乎是用蛮力的又碾进去半寸，是把王晰自下的撕扯开了。

他侧卧在地上缓了三个呼吸才找回一点点知觉，可每当缓和出一丝理智，身体中的异物感就更强一分，王晰将手摸到腿间，三指掐着自慰棒的屁股往外提，可阻塞感实在太强，除了王晰额上起的薄汗却不见松动。

他暗咬着牙，两边下颌骨上突出骇人的肌肉，这样狰狞的表情犹如孤注一掷的死士，正将他的利刃从肉身上抽离，做最后的了断。

他是五指紧握着器具尾端，拒绝了穴肉里并不缠绵的挽留，他拔出的动作很飒爽，可抽出的东西却很滑稽。

这样的场面在六面镜室里爆开，又投射出千千万万种可笑的姿态。

就这样的痛感而言，王晰柔软的肠粘膜一定是被刮蹭破了。

这屋里是有淋浴的，虽然只有一根引水来的管子，但也是比洗手池来的便利些，不过王晰并没有冲过全身，因为那水实在太凉，他遭不住。

可如今的王晰尽管是两只膝盖已经跪出淤紫，他是用爬的，蠕动的也要拨开那水，将前后都洗过，从地下翻出来的寒把他裹得彻底，洗着洗着手脚都跟着打抖，渐渐的四肢又生了麻热，继而是被小虫咬着的刺痛。

但王晰还是在洗，把自己的包皮剥开，让身上最软嫩的肉被刺骨的寒凉洗礼，后穴也少不了被反复折磨，他那处肉被撑得太久，关口又红又肿根本吃不得这样的凉水，可王晰不顾，只用手掌使蛮力的搓洗着。

他是想将自己换一层皮。

52-2

周深在去大同的路上给阿云嘎换了份毛巾礼盒，虽然用的是余笛的油卡。

他们是先到下榻酒店，周深双手恭恭敬敬的把打着丝带的白方盒捧上，在余笛怪异眼光的注视下软着嗓子喊了一声哥。

可把阿云嘎惊出半身冷汗，一门劲儿的与余笛打眼色询问，却并无什么恰当的结论。

周深此刻又不大好提，只把礼盒往阿云嘎怀里一塞，便匆匆换衣服去了。周深走了小一会儿阿云嘎才想起这是怎样的事，他看着盒子里码放整齐的八卷毛巾，想着周深从未摆出过的谨慎姿态，心里翻搅着复杂，到底还是去了通电话给王晰添了碗粥。

余笛等周深换了得体的衣服出来，拉着他的手扣上枚指环，

“订婚戒指，别忘了。”

周深诧异的张了张手，低低应了声便垂回了身侧，余笛是在提点他身份，在这样的社交场合，多一个名头便多一份谈资。

今天的饭局是阿云嘎做东给周深露脸，请的当然是在晋有头脸的人物，也因着余笛的关系，阿云嘎并未收到回绝，入座算上他们仨一共九位，都是词条百科上查得到的。

满桌周深第一小，再往下查一个就是阿云嘎。

虽然他年岁不大，但是入行早，靠的家又好，加之自己也有见识眼界，能在今天这样的场面上混出个新贵的名头全凭实力，问在场的诸位佬儿们叫一声老哥哥也不攀附。

第一杯酒方举，坐阿云嘎右手边的男人瞥见他手中的茶杯，笑问他这是怎么个说道。

阿云嘎举杯的手顿了顿，低垂了眼，在众人面前露出个有些含蓄的笑来，将身边人的酒杯惊得荡了荡，要说让阿云嘎展露这样柔软的眉眼，当真是铁树开花，难比登天。

在满座的瞠目结舌下，他伸出左手来晃了晃，碧色的海面在烁烁的灯下涛起温柔的浪来，他眼里都被映出这样的宁和，

“爱人管的严。”

“不让喝。”

他流露着带有歉意的微笑，却将幸福装满了，就连眼尾推起的纹，都甜得像瑶池里掬起的仙露。

周深听他这样说话，又见这浸了蜜的笑脸，心下一时皱起了波，却没多言，只与杯中荡着香迷的倒影对视。

“结婚了也不说——是怕老哥哥包不起礼呢。”他身边人拍着阿云嘎的肩趣他。

阿云嘎连说了两声没的事，才解释道，

“他怕生的很，原本也没大操大办的。”

阿云嘎站起了身，双手捧杯只说以茶代酒先赔个罪了。

这局面上的人也都是贵出身，家中有门当户对的妻子，自然也有从伉俪情深衍生到妻管严，纷纷对阿云嘎表示理解，但也一口一个弟妹的让他带出来见见。

阿云嘎敬了茶低笑了声说见过的，众人纷纷疑问，他又说道，

“上次在老院儿里，我带他说过话儿的。”

彼时阿云嘎把郑云龙带到周家席面上的事儿可是传开，但多数人只觉得阿云嘎是拿个男人做挡箭牌，为的在周家多挣一份自主权罢了，却没想到这话本子竟真叫他演活了。

郑云龙的身份从上次之后就被虚虚假假的传，最后已经不知是怎样妖魔化的勾人精了，在座的人说不上老派，且不说是男人女人，但终归是对这样不匹配的婚姻关系不大看好，但也知晓分寸的不多言。

只频频举杯，笑谈里人人道一声恭喜，难说尽是虚情假意，可阿云嘎只当真心来听。

绒绒。

你听到了嘛。

大家都在祝福我们呀。

既唠到了婚姻话头自然就引着到周深身上，今儿这顿饭是为谁吃的大家心里也都跟明镜儿似的，这周家的小少爷在这局面上是正儿八经的小辈，虽然之前有些籍籍无名，但从与余家定了亲之后长势颇快，在一众纨绔里甚是出挑，异常惹人眼光。

有人与余笛捧杯，说等把妹妹嫁过去这辈分该不好叫了，余笛只笑着抿一口浅杯里的香醇，淡淡的说，

“亲妹妹都变成侄媳妇了。”

“我这是——人财两空，晚年怕是没人养老咯。”

余家的往事也不是什么秘辛，自然也都知道余笛疼妹妹，现下这样说，足见周深在余家的分量。

周深回敬了杯酒，亲叔叔亲叔叔叫的恳切，一张会说话的小嘴翻覆着斡旋，他声音清脆，满嗓子都是年轻人的蓬勃，谈起事来却没沾染年岁小的浅薄鲁莽，一副谦逊好学周正样子。

没人不疼讨人爱的小孩，酒过三巡也都顺水推舟的给周深正经手的项目落了几个实在。

年长的男人们开始唠起时事以及与之牵扯的政治风向，周深今晚的目的到此也就达成，便卸下了严阵以待的拘谨，小口吃着块细面的饼垫一垫被酒精浸润的肠胃。

余笛在后续的话题中参与度很高，但也不忘给周深盛一碗莼菜羹，要说这嫩梢也不是什么金贵的物什，只是从苏北一路过来便涨了身价，当个新鲜玩意儿出现在少水的平城。

南菜北吃，人们总爱做这些劳民伤财的事来自抬身价。

这厨子调味做的不好，没把鲜味儿提起来，也少了些清滑，周深吃了两口就放了勺子，阿云嘎与他坐位隔了三个人，侧头看去能见那应答翕动的唇。

周深知道阿云嘎将郑云龙淬成颗白钻日夜带着，方才他那样说话，平白的叫周深心里发紧，刀锋一样的凶戾五官可以在提起一个人时变得那样柔，连眉梢都跟着放软，眼睛弯弯的竟像是个温柔了一辈子的人。

周深今晚喝的酒不少，心中被感情牵扯的有些波澜，他的眼眶有一些洇红，让余笛瞥见来问是不是醉了，周深摇头说没有，热毛巾敷了敷眼睛之后，手边的白酒杯却也被换做茶盏。

他捧起啜了一小口，清苦醒神，他想如果郑云龙还在，阿云嘎一定会把他带出来，而且要时时紧握着手将他们的深情公之于众，他有这个能力的。

正经的饭局之后当然是有加餐，有家室的难能续场，周深跟着去喝了杯就也被余笛拎着回酒店灌了碗护肝的暖汤。

路上不见阿云嘎，余笛只说早回去了。

周深喝了碗飘着药味的软水后并未急着洗漱，只去对窗的贵妃榻上蜷着，视线所及是大片大片与他所住酒店截然不同的景象，他似乎身处被孤立的繁华，仿若一个身着烨然金玉的人站在一群素衣之中，是格格不入的显眼与滑稽。

周深抻开束缚气息的领带，衬衫也开了几颗扣子，露出被酒气熏染过的粉红胸膛。

他并未发觉自己此刻是以何种撩人的姿态被月儿窥视，周深只看着眼前绵延的暗，这座城市的夜晚很长，人们的梦也长，静默的空气将无力感又推送上，变本加厉的挤进周深的脑壳。

从前喝酒是一件开心事，说话也是，而今都变得不开心了，就连最让人悸动的性事也无，他好想把凡尘全都扔下，只要他死命的求阿云嘎，也难说阿云嘎会不会就心软的放王晰一马，或者他可以同王晰一起承担阿云嘎的怒，只要两个人能在一处就好。

可这样他就永远失去了将爱公之于众的权利。

周深轻轻叹了一声，把脑中的软弱都驱逐了，他想像阿云嘎一样坦然的将爱人说出口，所有人都只能送上祝福。

大概是酒气的蒸腾，也是他紧绷的身心终于有片刻喘歇，许久不见情爱滋润的身子开始发出原始的对性事的渴求，血液在经脉中奔着冲撞着叫嚣着，殷切期待着抚摸与亲吻还有交缠的肉欲，此刻的周深极度需要被填满被充盈。

他无奈摸着自己的脖子，细嫩的皮肤已经开始泛起了热，周深目光涣散的望着远方，用粗喘带出一声，

“晰哥……”

余笛还没走，他刚给周深放了一池热水，蒸腾的雾将他额前的发湿出了卷，有些散乱的贴在眉旁，眼镜早摘了去，这样子与平日的清冷疏人可是大不同了。

他听见了周深那一声压抑着难耐的细碎呢喃。

余笛对周深的爱是伴随着生命而长，所以他的责任更多，他尊重周深对生活的每一种态度，是放浪忘情还是要严苛律己，余笛都会及时判断从而作出正确的引导。

可他的本质是爱，那就偏不开欲望和占有，之前的药剂与锁都是他占有欲超过阈值的表象，余笛自知愧疚，回来也后也再不敢有什么更加亲呢的事。

但此刻的周深是一块等着水的干涸土地，无论是什么水都可以把他滋润开，随之而来的就是沃土上活跃盛开的芬芳，会在瞬息之间舒展细嫩的花瓣，将甜腻的粉散到空中去。

余笛拥有过这样的周深，令人食髓知味，想一品再品。

余笛绕到软榻前，见周深敞着领子斜惬着的模样也是喉间发紧，怀春少年谁看了不悸动，他坐过去轻轻唤了一声，

“深深。”顺手捞过周深的脚踝给他脱袜子。

周深是被昏乱的思绪与欲念纠缠，再与酒劲一同倾倒，乌亮的瞳中濛濛的满是醉态，致使眼前的景象有些模糊，但他还是认得出余笛的样子，也轻轻喊了声叔儿，自然而然的把脚踩在余笛大腿上，他早已熟悉余笛的气息，在这种意识将要游离的时候，几乎是对余笛全无防备，没有界限。

余笛被踩的腿根发热，清晰的欲望催促着他的手顺着周深脚腕往上游走，抬头过去正是一双饱胀情意的眼，让他不自觉的又喊了声，

“深……”

“余叔儿，我爱他。”

周深此刻满脑子里装的都是王晰，只想一想那一双清冷的薄眼睛，浑身就被澎湃的浪灼得炙热，王晰那沉郁的一声喘足可以让他高潮射精。

他实在是爱这个人，爱他所有的触碰，爱他所有的呢喃。

周深原本不想在余笛面前提王晰，可他是才明白过来，余笛是他无法绕开的人，是绵延无绝的千山万岭，无论他往哪个方向走都无法避免与之相遇。

逃避与闪躲只能令他原地踟蹰。

所以周深决定正视，他已将王晰视作可以相扶携老的爱人，就必要通过余笛这一关，余笛不仅是他过去的情人，师长，也是他半个父亲半个母亲，哪怕余笛不喜欢不接受王晰，周深也要和他的爱人并肩而立，一同承担。

周深二十六年难能有一次的壮阔豪情，被醉酒的眩晕感放大，在经历低沉之后更加坚定，他眉目不移的看着余笛的眼，又掷地有声的重复了一遍，

“我爱他。”

“爱？”余笛只问了一个字就拎着周深的脚踝把人拽平，压着他的腰轻而易举的欺身而上，不过瞬息之间呼吸就已经交缠。

余笛在周深的脸上盖下一片影，

“深深什么时候。”

“学会爱了？”

他几乎是要在周深的唇上说话，余笛的气息总是带着清冷，此刻喷在一张炽热怀春的脸上几乎成为了催情绝药。

周深不说话，只把脸扭到一侧去，他眼中已被交错的情感蓄上了泪，但他不想用这种作弊的手段来解决这件事。

余笛实在太过了解他的身体，并不亲密暧昧的动作足以让他呻吟，让他对爱欲的渴求加倍。

周深的腿间已经烙上余笛的炽热，虽然隔着裤子，那源源不断的温度攀着周深的脊骨搅弄他的神经，让他肢体展开迎接的姿态。

一夜纵情并不会影响周深对王晰的思念，但足可缓解生理上的煎熬渴望，性交的本质是极乐，后来人们又赋予了千千万的含义，然后又被这样的意义牵绊。

周深无法回答余笛的问题，但他心里知道他对爱有了了解。

爱是克制。

克己的克。

所以他只将自己躺平，全凭精神压制住想要回抱住热源的手脚，只如死鱼枯木一般直挺着不作回应，当余笛在他脖颈上落下第二个有些刺痛的吻痕时，他脆弱又无助的喊了一声，

“叔儿。”

余笛停止了再蔓延的吻，他看得出来周深是强压着性欲不作回应，这一声恳切的称呼让他心上结冰，余笛双手撑在周深身体两侧，垂头静伫了两个喘息，旋即翻身下来大步离去，他捏着自己的外套骨节都泛白，脚步停在门口说，

“明天中午和物产的廖总有约，别起晚了。”

再头也不回的出门去了。

52-3

晚间饭局结束时，阿云嘎被太钢的老总留下说小话，年长的男人大腹便便却满面红光的，是家庭和美的表象，他大阿云嘎一轮还多，却把阿云嘎当作同龄的朋友来看重。

他知道阿云嘎在京中正忙碌的新区项目，商供物流的额度都压出两口富裕的数，只说是作新婚贺礼，临了他又拍着阿云嘎的肩膀叮嘱着说，个人过个人的日子，让他自己体会，不要顾忌他人眼光。

阿云嘎敛着神说好，懂了，谢谢老哥哥。

周深有余笛带着无须他顾及，阿云嘎便径自回了酒店，他神色无常的换衣洗漱，又叫了一杯温热的奶，浅白色一圈又一圈的叠压在嘴角的胡茬上，醇香滑口，却难以下咽。

他一个内蒙人如今却对奶制品产生了抵触情绪，舌尖拒绝品尝这种味道，只让其在唇上徘徊。

可阿云嘎是多执拗的人，他今日偏生要喝这奶，嘴巴不情愿去尝，就叫鼻子眼睛耳朵代替工作，一整杯温热的奶从他的眉毛淋下，存在眼窝里浸透眼角，又在鼻腔里积出两个奶泡子，联入肺腑中，于此他连呼吸也带着奶味儿了。

同他的爱人一样的味道。

粗重的呼吸与呛咳，让他在恒温的室内起了汗，水珠划开满面奶渍，掺混着一起倾落在厚实的胸膛上，他脱力的瘫靠在面窗的软榻下，举高了左手，郑重的把戒指扣印在眉心，他使十二分的力，让额头的薄肉都刺痛。

他恨不得将这嵌入肌肤，融入自己的骨髓里。

“绒绒。”

“祝我们新婚快乐。”

阿云嘎就维持着这样的姿势，像是睡了，久久的沉寂。

洒落一身的奶味在逐渐蒸腾，将阿云嘎包裹着，无可避免的让他回忆起初遇的那天。

一只带着奶味的羔羊。

他的舌那样粉，那样乖，舔过的肌肤都带着淡淡的乳香。

他的眼睛是那样的漂亮，四九城的星摘光了也比不上，是一捧月亮，一汪月光，让人除了痴迷再无它想。

这样绝的人，说没也就没了。

那夜幕上漫天的光，说暗也就暗了。

阿云嘎在无人的室内无声的喘，像有泉水梗在他喉间，又回倒灌流至肺腑，与所有血脉流动的方向相左。

他现在这样苦，这样煎熬难受，全因他的情窦初开，满打满算到如今，不过半年的畅快，还没来得及细品其中滋味，就要千倍万倍的支付酬金。

他原以为自己已经吃过许多痛，再没有什么能让他咬紧牙关，可他还是太过浅薄，太过轻视命运，不虔诚的人终要受到惩罚。

阿云嘎这剩余时光早就被做好了文章，上苍要他以孤寂为友，痛苦为食，恐惧作为前餐，伤怀作为后调，长长久久的被他曾嗤之以鼻的情感困顿。

原想他一生都不会有感有情，杀伐铁血早让他不知柔软为何物，心动就更不用提。

可郑云龙伤病的时候他恐惧慞惶，再无挣扎之力时他恸心绝望，他为一个人饱尝过泪水的味道，嗓子里都可以析出盐分，能讴干身体中每一滴水，这是多浓烈的感情。

然而他并不后悔用这样大的代价换取那一百八十天，他甚至可以吃更多的苦痛，阿云嘎从不信往生轮回，现在却想用往后三生来交换。

再多一天。

哪怕再多一天。

他应该一开始就将郑云龙死死护在身边，而不是只当作床畔美人，他错失一次又一次的挽留机会，或是第一夜，就应该把人强掳来。

该教他把那锅羊汤喝尽的，这是阿云嘎唯一会做的菜式，他的爱人却从未尝过。

郑云龙吃饭的时候总是很认真，虽然吃的不多，但一匙一匙总是严阵以待，是被守在规矩里的好看模样，如果有什么吃食要影响他端庄的吃相，郑云龙会选择不吃。

那碗小米辽参，是阿云嘎唯一一次见郑云龙在吃饭时露出不大恰当的模样。

说来他似乎没见过郑云龙生气，温怒也没有，只是不大开心时会稍稍将眉吊起，但这也少之又少，郑云龙眼中的情绪除了欢喜之外，能分辨出来的只剩落寞。

是王晰头也不回将他扔下时的那种空。

是整个世界都被抽离，失明了一样的空。

阿云嘎也曾头也不回的扔下过他，曾仓皇跑落的让下过他，却不知郑云龙是否也用这样的眼神看过他。

“对不起，绒绒。”

“对不起。”

阿云嘎想起当日的酒局，是他一时兴起的与无知小辈抬了价，他本有意给王晰难堪，却不想王晰揭了他身份，才叫小方总梗着脖子争红了脸。

是怪他与方家的旧日恩怨，平白的让郑云龙遭些无端苦，那每一寸的伤里都有他五分的袖手。

是怪他无察，那可是裂了骨的伤，怎能月余又出来与旁人缠绵，他想他数次同王晰一道分享，把不知谁的精白淋在那张好看的脸上，淋在他爱人的脸上。

阿云嘎痛骂自己是禽兽，是猪狗，彻响的巴掌声荡开蛮壮丽的音潮，可这又能如何，除了让自己痛上加痛之外，更无疗效。

都怪他来的太晚，爱的也太晚。

周深敲门时见着阿云嘎这个模样快吓散了魂，阿云嘎没有请进的意味，周深却已经进屋给他投洗了凉手巾，又叫上来一桶冰给阿云嘎敷脸。

阿云嘎挣扎着不愿，周深就把他推在床上把自己压上去，膝盖制住人的腕子，一手一个的将简易冰袋贴在阿云嘎双颊，正颜厉色的说明天还有要见的人，问他顶这张脸出门不怕被拖去做宴席的头面，红烧清炖任选。

阿云嘎这才没将周深掀翻过去，任他用凉意为自己贴着脸，他本是低垂着眼没说话，但看周深的短衫露出一截腰，上面有模糊的指印，他有些诧异的盖了手上去又抬头，这才看见周深颈根上的两枚吻痕。

阿云嘎此时的神情有些复杂，纠着两条眉毛去捉周深的眼，一副看浪荡渣男的表情，但似乎又有那么点暗喜。

“你想什么呢，没做。”周深把毛巾包拆了又填了新的冰递给阿云嘎叫他自己敷着，于此两人才算用普通姿势坐着好好说话，周深双臂抱膝蜷在阿云嘎面前，目光落在自己脚趾上，缓缓的说，

“余叔儿，算是成全我了吧。”

“成全？”阿云嘎是用冷笑把这两个字带出来，再不言语。

周深默默的叹了口气，转而跪坐在阿云嘎腿间，头靠在他立起的膝盖上，看着他的眼睛轻轻喊了一声，

“哥。”

周深知道阿云嘎这脸无非是自责的印记，可他又无法开解，所有宽慰的话都会是更痛的刺扎入伤情的心，周深是两难的处境，所以更是寸步难行，可他想为阿云嘎分担一些情绪，也想替王晰受过，手心手背的肉，割哪处他都是疼的。

阿云嘎当然也知道周深在想什么，无非是想让他缓解释怀，可周深无法他自己也无法，况且他也不想释怀。

王晰可以说是主犯，那阿云嘎就是最大的从犯，所有的无声都是帮凶，郑云龙受过的伤五分也是他的过错，因于他们之后相爱了，所以阿云嘎罪加一等。

“等你把惊雷拿稳了，王晰是死是活我都会还给你。”

阿云嘎说这话时眼中不含一丝情绪，仿佛不曾谈及生死。

“但我不会原谅他。”

他眼中是无情的狠戾，血丝猝不及防的漫上眼白，让他的面相看起来万分狰狞。

“我一辈子。”

“都不会原谅他。”

他双目干涸胀痛，再流不出分毫的泪来，他对着周深一字一句，起誓般的掷地有声，他不原谅王晰，也不会原谅自己。

周深也红了眼睛，起身去抱阿云嘎，将吻落在他额头上，周深亲到一股淡淡的奶香。

他哪里不知道阿云嘎这样的恨也是源于他自己，挣扎煎熬不过自苦罢了，此刻他竟更希望阿云嘎恨王晰多一点，最起码王晰还有周深，阿云嘎却是什么都没有了。

周深只把人搂在胸口，静静地说，

“好，不原谅他。”

“我也不许你原谅他。”

周深是歇在了阿云嘎这，晚间只有床头一盏昏黄的光，阿云嘎还没睡，垂着眼看周深颈上的两处吻痕，他若有所思的伸出手摸了两下，却被熟睡的周深黏过来，低喃了两声，

“晰哥……”


End file.
